The Darkness Within
by Ace Roth Nightengale
Summary: Roderich has been able to think of nothing but Vash for the past several months! When he just couldn't take it anymore, he decided he needed to take Vash and take him as soon as possible ( M for: lemon, yaoi, bondage, dark themes, language, and rape ) -Ace Roth Nightengale


Okay, this is my first "Bondage" Fan-Fiction, I would love feed back on it!

-Ace Roth Nightengale

As Roderich stared and caressed the piano keys before him he could only think of that devil boy, him with his blonde hair, and the strong way that he moved. 'I want to brake him!' thought Austria ' I want to brake him, I want him squirming and writhing, and bleeding under me...That dammed blonde temptation will be my slave!' Images kept coming into his head, of others doing such things to him, there was Hungary, Germany, Prussia...of course there was Prussia, there was always Prussia, demanding him, forcing him, hurting him, making Austria his slave. That's was it, no more! He would make Vash, that dammed Swiss, his slave...and he would do it at any price. Roderich stood up fast, almost making the piano bench fall, he walked to his room, at a rather quickened pace. Once he was there he went into his closet and packed a bag. In which was; his ridding crop, hand-cuffs, collar with an attached chain, and some rope. 'There that should do.' thought Roderich "that should do pleasantly..' a strange smile came to his face. He had been thinking of that brat like this for months now, he barely ate, barely slept, all the could think was of that pompous fool!  
Roderich stormed out if the house, eyes wide with anticipation, he could hardly wait to see that "brat" It was lucky for Austria that the walk was short, after all Vash was his neighbor, and he was exactly where Roderich had expected him to be, in his precious shooting range.

"Oh Vashie..."

"Austria go away, before I shoot your week ass!"

"Put the gun down...NOW!" At this Vash turned to stare at the taller man, he had never heard such a demanding tone in his ex-friend.

"Oh? And why should I? Its not like you could do anything to me? Is it?"

"just wait and see..." At this Roderich walked up to Vash and with out the batting of an eyelash took the crop out from behind his back and smacked Vash's hand so hard that he dropped his gun. There was no other response from the blonde than that of surprise.

"What are you doing fool?"

"As I said, wait and see.." Once again Roderich walked closer to Vash, this time pushing him to the ground and climbing on top of him. Vash's eyes narrowed. Before Switzerland even had the chance to retaliate Austria had begun tying up the other man, Vash struggled ageist the binds, squirming and writhing.

"What is this Austria?!" There was no reply save a cold and dark smile, as the older man gaged the other.

"Oh this will be fun" purred Roderich. Vash just stared coldly at the older, and more experienced man. He was no longer protesting, or he wasn't until Roderich went to undo his pants, then he began to worry a little, for if Roderich was planing on doing what he thought Roderich was planing, then not only would his gun range be disheveled, but his "innocence" be taken by force, and by the man that he had considered his friend, 'what has gotten in to this stupid week prick?!' Vash asked him self, but he was returned to reality by a hand on his shaft. Vash tried to scream "What are you doing you crazed Austrian basted!" but it came out more like "mrm mrms mrrrr!" this was do to the gag in his mouth. "Oh don't worry, it will get better, and when I am done with you, well...you'll see." Austria's face growing colder by the second, but it was a false coldness, Vash could see this, he saw the longing, the love, the obsession, in the older man's eyes. It wasn't long until Roderich had abandon Vash's now hard member, and started to remove the rest of his "slave's" clothing, he pulled the blonde's shirt up and finished removing his pants. Next Roderich started on him self removing his blue jacket tossing it aside, his white button up shirt and cravat soon fallowed, and then he removed his pants, and boxers. "there we are my sweet" he whispered in to the smaller man's ear "are you ready?" 'NO!' Vash thought 'No I am not ready! I wanted this, my first time, to be nice, and in a bed! Not in my shooting range!' "well like it or not..." Roderich said, as if he could tell what Vash was thinking. Next thing Vash knew, the was a finger at his back side, he shut his eyes, this was going to happen whether he wanted it or not...the was a pain now, it made his back ache just a little, Roderich had added the first finger, and not soon after another, and then another. Vash wanted to scream, it was all to fast he had no time to adjust to the first finger let alone the second or third... Then the pressure was gone, but this was no relief, for he only had enough of a brake for there to be time or Austria to cover his own erection in lubricant, then there was the pain again, worse than before, but it was some what pleasurable, after all the problem wasn't the person that was taking his virginity, but it was the manner that he was doing it, even though vash rather liked the idea of bondage, he refused to be dominated! Vash arched his back as Roderich sped up his pace, and increased the pressure. It was too much, Vash wanted to scream out, even Roderich let out a low moan. Vash released over his stomach, and the ground. It wasn't much longer until Roderich released him self into Vash. Still panting and breathless, Roderich rolled off of the other man, he looked over at Vash, looked into his wondrous green eyes, they were filled with tears and anger. He reached over and un-gaged the Swiss man.

"What the hell Roderich!? How could you do that to me!" Austria just blinked at him. "Why would you do that to me? Why..." Austria's eyes widen with the realization of what he had just done.

"V-Vash!" Screamed Austria "A-are you ok?"

"No you dumkough! I am not alright!"

"Mine Gott! What have I done!?" Yelled Austria more to himself than to Vash, he then quickly un-did Vash's binds, and went to get there coats so that they could cover up. Vash quickly re-dressed himself and took up his gun, making sure that it was not dented or anything from when he dropped it.

" I would be im my right mind if I shot you..." Vash didn't even look up as he said this he just held his Glock in his hands starting at the engraving on it; "For the person that shares my national flower, for my little blonde edelweiss."

"V-Vash...is that the Glock I gave you?"

"Of course it is, who else had an edelweiss as a national flower besides us?"

"W-why would you keep it?" nether one of the boys could look at the other.

"No reason, its a good gun thats all." Vash turned and started to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He turned to face a crying Austrian.

"Im so sorry Vash...I couldn't control my self..I-" but he was stopped mid sentence as he was pulled into a tight embrace. Vash ducked his head under Roderich's chin. "I know Roderich, I know...just please never to that again, alright?"

'Yes, alright...of course, Vash" He wrapped his arms around the smaller nation and held him close.

"Roderich?"

"Ja?"

"In all honesty, I have wanted you for some time...all you needed to do was come and talk to me..." There was no response from Roderich, he just held the "Vixen" of a blonde tighter.


End file.
